BalCalistan
BalCalistan is a Mandalorian Veteran most famous for competing with Dekomet for the title of Mand'alor, creating a Mandalorian Empire, and assisting in writing the Mandalorian Community Declaration of War Considerations act and the Constitution for [Mandalorian Empire]. History Early Life on Roblox BalCalistan joined Roblox on the 1st of March, 2013 and joined a colonial based Roblox group in which he was exiled on his first day for having dyslexia. He later turned to another colonial group known as the Republic of Texas, as well as Nightgaladelds USA. He later joined the Star Wars Genre as a raider on PalpatineGCWs Galactic Empire, most famously known as VitiateSWTOR Great Fando Migration BalCalistan officially entered the Mandalorian Community in 2015 being considered as one of the first Mandalorian fando groups during the great fando migration. He made his group known as https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2577779Mandalorian Empire[]. After making his group he assisted the community by helping stage a coup within another fando migration group known as ◄TRD► The Red Demons. After TRD shutdown BalCalistan assisted IPreVizsla in taking down the new formed group known as The Dark Mandalorians, the group that came about after the coup within TRD. When Bals group was patrolling their city known as Keldabe, which is credited to be the first completed Keldabe City on Roblox, he was visted by Jasterverad and other members of the Community. Bal was invited to join the Community with the catch of changing his rank from Mand'alor to something else. After BalCalistan refused he was declared war on. After several raids Bal was challenged to a duel by the official Mand'alor known as Dekomet. After BalCalistan won this duel, the duel was voided and Bal was ignored. His group later died from inactivity. Mandalorian Unification War During the Fando Migration, the Mandalorian Community had split up due to Mand'alor Dekomet giving the title to MirtaRuni, a Mandalorian Veteran. Dekomet then quit. After Mirta was given the title, a faction was made known as the Mandalorian Unification, made up of veterans and newcomers. BalCalistan was invited to the Unification and participated in raids and organization of one of their groups known as the Mandalorian Order, ran by Lord_Dacanoe. The Mandalorian Order was eventually admin abused by followers of MirtaRuni which is when the Mandalorian order came to an end. By this time the Mandalorian Unification war was coming to an end as well, which resulted in both sides dying of inactivity and leaving IPreVizsla and MEAN to try and revive the community. New Mandalorian Community After the Mandalorian Community failed to revive itself many times, they eventually gave up. BalCalistan had moved onto other things. After BalCalistan was settling in with some other stuff, he was contacted by Lord_Dacanoe. He claimed to have found the rightful Mand'alor and planned on reviving the community. Bal helped organize a way to keep the community from dying off again. He helped write the first constitution. This constitution brought in a democracy, as well as keeping the Mandalorian culture of war. There were certain rules to where the Mand'alor could be elected by a council, or dethroned via a duel. The reason these new rules were made is because of the old rules known as Takers Rules caused to much infighting within the community. The regulations for each duel and election helped keep the Community alive until Lord_Dacanoes governmental reforms, which resulted in BalCalistan organizing a riot, which turned into a civil war. After the civil war, Phantomface and other veterans came back to help the community. After another brief civil war for Mand'alor it ended with the Veterans winning and S_39 becoming the Mand'alor. After this BalCalistan wrote and helped prosecute the act known as the Mandalorian Considerations of War act. Ongoing BalCalistan quit Roblox in 2019. His last words were "LexusSpark is a cuck"